Revenge
by casey and lily fan
Summary: PRJF-This is a sequel to my first story . Theo takes revenge on Casey for kissing his girl . With of course a little bit Casey/Lily in . oh and special thanks to Kenn.Faith.Dwan for the idea .


Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers .

A/N : This is a sequel to my other story ' _PRJF : CaseyLily moments a little bit different . '_ First of all thanks to .Dawn for the idea doing it around pizza's . So just read and enjoy :D .

**REVENGE**

The night was falling over Jungle Karma Pizza . Everyone was asleep except Theo . He didn't get the view of Lily and Casey kissing out of his head . Our blue loving friend was planning taking revenge , but had no idea what to do . He was tossing and turning in his bed when he felt out of it . Whit a hard bounce Theo felt on the floor face down . " Oh my head ! " , he groaned while rubbing it , " I need some ice for this ! " Theo pushed his self up and walks to the kitchen .

On the kitchen sink where several pizza boxes . " Like I life with wolves ! " , Theo said throwing them in the trashcan . He had an idea when he saw the JKP logo on the box . " I'm gonna get Casey on his own thing ." He took a compress and get back to bad falling peaceful asleep this time .

The next day everyone had eat and took a shower . They were waiting for Fran in the restaurant in their uniforms . She came in . " Hi guys , I'm here ! " , she said pointing to her self .

" Good now everybody is here we can distribute the tasks . Fran and Theo you're waiters today . Lily you go over the register and Casey you're the boss of the kitchen . " , RJ said pointing to them as he said their names .

" That's all good , but what are you going to do ? " , Theo ask their boss .

" I'm gonna do nothing , there's a marathon of my favorite soap on TV so bye . " , he said rushing upstairs .

" Alright then we must start , don't we ? " , Fran demand .

" Yes , you guys in the kitchen and we here . " , Lily said .

The guys nodded and walk to the kitchen .

" So I do the sauce and you're the vegetables ? " , Casey ask .

" Sure , so you're running the kitchen on your own today ? " Theo demand while he takes a knife .

" Yes , I'm glad because whit Lily there are food fights , whit Fran the oven is on fire and whit you , don't take this wrong , everything must be so neat . " , Casey explained while making the sauce in the mixer .

" _oh just wait Casey just wait "_ , Theo thought .

_Whit the g__irls _

Lily was cleaning the counter when she thought about her dream she had last night . Casey and Lily where lying on the beach and had kiss at the end . If she think about it a smile formed on her face . Yesterday he had give her , her first kiss and the cheetah was on cloud nine . Our yellow ranger was even singing ' Love story ' from Taylor Swift , what was strange cause she never sing .

Fran had noticed this and was curious . " Lil you're so happy , you're even singing . "

" Yeah , I'm just in a good mood that's all . " , she answered still with the same smile .

Fran know there was more so ask another question : " What do you think of the boys ? "

Lily stopped with cleaning and looked to her friend . " Well , RJ is like a big brother to me and my boss . Theo is my best friend and he'll be that forever and Casey … " , Lily started to blush and now Fran knows why she was so happy , " is like a little brother to me . " , she finished .

The cheetah took a bottle of water and start drinking when Fran asked : " Lily do you have feelings for Casey ? "

Lily turned to Fran and spite the water out in her friends face . "Fran I'm s-sorry . She took a towel and give it to her friend . " It doesn't mind but I still didn't get an answer . " , the brunette said taking off her glasses .

" I only like Casey as a friend . "

" Don't lie to me Lil . Today , you look different at him and as we say his name you blush so be honest . "

" Alright ! " , Lily answered , " Yesterday in the kitchen Casey kissed me at the time of our dishwater fight and I have dreamed about him last night . "

" Oh , how romantic . I wish I had a prince charming like that , but are you two a couple now ? " , Fran ask .

" No , I said he was like a little brother to me . He believed me but still kissed me . " , Lily's smile was gone .

" You think he believed you ? "

" Yes . "

" Lily you gotta be honest with him otherwise you maybe lose him to somebody else . " , Fran advised her while putting the sign from closed to open .

" _Fran sure had a point .__hopefully Dai Shi give it up __quickly__ ! "_ , Lily thought .

At one O'clock , the lunch rush was about to start . Everyone was ready to give the people the best service they know , but Theo's plan was already in action . When Casey was in the bathroom , he had switch a lot from place in the kitchen . Put chili peppers in the sauce and do something with the mixer . Plus he had putt a little balloon in the can with flower .

The first customers came in and Fran took them to their place . " Can I help you ? " , she ask the male and female .

" Yes we want two Trilla Gorilla's and two bottles of soda . "

" Alright I bring it as fast as I can . "

Fran walked to the oven door and opened it : " Casey Two Trilla Gorilla's . "

" Trilla Gorilla's are coming . " , He said pointing to his friend .

Casey start making them . He tossed the dough in the air and catch it . Putting his hand in the package whit flower , the balloon snap .

In the restaurant you heard a little explosion from the kitchen . Flower came out of the door .

" What was that ? " , Lily ask .

" I don't know but go check it ! " , Theo act .

Lily nodded and headed to the kitchen . Theo had a big grin on his face : " Oh Casey this is just the beginning . "

The kitchen was covered in flower and Casey stood in the middle as white as a polo bear coughing .

Lily laughed . " What happened here ? "

" I don't know , when I took some flower it exploded ! " , Casey yelled throwing his hands up in the air .

The oven door opened and you saw Fran and Theo . " What happen… " , Fran started but laughed when she saw her friend . Theo couldn't help it either he start laughing to .

" Yeah laugh , just laugh ! " , Casey said taking the two pizza's giving them to Lily . " Just go ! "

" Casey I need four RJ specials and two margarita's " , Theo said closing the oven .

Lily headed also out of the kitchen .

" Okay , uhm four specials and two margarita's . " , Casey muttered to himself . He looked around for the ingredients . " Where is everything ! " , he yelled . He found nothing . Casey smashed his fists on the cooking island . When he looked up he saw everything standing . " Finally ! " .

After a half an hour . The pizzas were in the oven . He had a brake for a moment , but not for long when Fran and Theo rushed in .

" Casey ! There's something wrong whit you're pizzas ! " , Theo said taking bottles of water out of the fridge .

" Uhu , It's the hell their ! " , Fran said doing the same as Theo .

They rushed to the restaurant and Casey followed them . His eyes grew wide when he saw what was happening . Everyone was fighting for drinks and Lily was in the middle of the crowd .

She saw them and came to them . " Water finally ! "

They tossed the bottles into the crowd who was fighting for a bottle . " I'm gonna make new pizzas , hold them busy " , Casey said rushing into the kitchen .

"Hopefully this time everything goes go… ", Lily started but heard a scream .

The three friends looked at each other and rushed to the kitchen . The room was red and Casey lay on his back on the ground .

" Casey what happened ?! " Lily ask helping him up .

" The mixer is broken ! " , he said , " We need to tell the people there was an accident . "

" Yeah about that , everybody is gone . " , Theo said pointing to the door .

" What ! " , the others yelled walking past Theo .

There was just one person . RJ .

" I can't let you guys alone without you brake the place down ! " , he said pointing to the room .

" RJ it was all my fault , I will pay all we have lost back . " , Casey said .

" Oh I know , that's why you gonna clean the place , while the rest of us go to see that new movie . "

" But "

" No buts , just start . "

Casey walked to the closet and took a mob and start cleaning the mess .

Everyone walked upstairs expect Lily .

" It's not that bad , you just had no luck today " , she said .

" Yeah but that doesn't help much " , He answered .

" Yes but this help a little " , Lily said walking to him and give him a kiss on the cheek and going upstairs after it .

Casey smiled and look at her when she was going upstairs . " That helps a little " , he said .

She nodded and walked away .

A few moments later everyone came back downstairs and said bye to Casey . He waved and give a nod at Lily . Who blushed and smiled .

Fran saw it and was happy for them .

RJ muttered : " A love ! " , under his breath .

Theo smile faded away , but was happy with his revenge .

They walked outside when Theo said : " Guys I forgot something . Just go I'll catch up . "

" Alright ! "

Inside Theo walked to Casey : " Next time you better think twice before you kiss my best friend ! "

He walked back outside whit a big smile on his face .

When Casey was alone he said : " Well , that explained a lot ! "

A/N: So what do you guys think ? I have my doubts about it , so let a review . But remember no flames please . and thanks for reading .


End file.
